1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of detecting and correcting the traveling accuracy of the shutter of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-208157, there is known a camera having a function of measuring the traveling accuracy of shutter curtains by measuring the passage times of the shutter curtains using an LED as a light source and a phototransistor which receives light from the LED.
In the camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-208157, the light source and the light receiving unit need to be arranged outside the opening of the shutter used for recording, and hence the size of the shutter becomes large. In addition, since measurement is not made on a portion of the shutter which is actually used for recording, sufficient accuracy cannot be obtained.